Harry Potter and Slytherin's Diary
by Bukama Stealth
Summary: The Dursleys have to move and Harry moves with them. AU Fifth year.rnHG & RHr. My first try. Not as bad as it sounds. RR!
1. Chapter 1 Good news and a free meal

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe nor am I earning money on this fic, I just wish I did!!_

**Harry Potter and Slytherin's Diary**

**Chapter 1 Good news and a free meal**

Harry Potter was no longer the skinny short boy because, He had been working out a lot. He was now a handsome young man with large muscles and sun tan, it did help though that he had grown height too. It was about a week after the summer vacation, after Harry 's fourth year at Hogwarts, had started. Harry was doing some exercises before dinner, when he heard uncle Vernon running into the house on Privet Drive yelling, "Petunia my love, I have great news!!" Uncle Vernon was obviously in a very good mood because, when he stopped running and aunt Petunia came from the kitchen, she was about to start on dinner, He swept her up in a hug.

"We're expanding to another village. We have to move to it though."

"That's great Vernon, where to?"

"To a little place called 'Ottery St. Catchpole'."

Harry was stunned and kept the heavy weights up, when he heard the name of the village where his best friend lives.

"It has great accessibility," Uncle Vernon continued.

"So forget about cooking, we're going out to dinner."

This of course delighted aunt Petunia because, they hadn't been going out to a restaurant since their last anniversary and that was already a couple of months ago. Then it hit her, Harry.

"Vernon," she said, hoping it would not him angry, "Misses Figg won't be able to take Harry because, of her broken leg."

"I know," He said remarkably easy. He then yelled, "Harry get down here."

This of course shook Harry out his happy thoughts of living so near the Weasleys. He then finally noticed the he was still holding the weights up and felt the strain on not only his arms but also on his entire chest.

He put them down and dried himself of as he thought, 'That's a good exercise.'

Harry pulled on a shirt, on of Dudley's but now it fits Harry better then him, and went down.

He stopped when was halfway down, uncle Vernon was waiting for him near the stairs holding something that looked like a tuxedo.

Uncle Vernon seeing the dumbstruck and questioning expression Harry's face, let out something that sounded like he was giggling, he controlled himself and motioned Harry to come down.

Seeing this almost kind gesture, Harry automatically walked down the stairs without realizing it.

Harry thought that uncle Vernon was very happy because this had never happened before.

Vernon gave Harry the tuxedo and asked, "Harry will you go take shower and put the tux on because, you're coming along." [A/N yes ASKED]

This resulted in Vernon seeing not one but three dumbstruck faces as Dudley had also come down, to see what was happening but more importantly to get something to eat.

Vernon couldn't control himself anymore and burst into laughter again, he did manage to say, "Dudley and Petunia you should also get up and get ready for because we're going to five star restaurant."

They all went up and got ready for dinner except Vernon who was already ready.

They got to the restaurant without any complaints from Dudley that Harry was using too much space.

They had a great meal consisting of:

Delicious Chinese chicken soup, uncle Vernon almost said that it tasted magically but stopped because he hated magic and said instead that it tasted great, they all agreed.

With a bottle of red wine from the year 1960, which according to Vernon was great year for wine.

For the second course they had chicken with Hawaiian sauce over it, fried bananas and rice.

Desert consisted of a plate of ice cream with eight different flavors, hot chocolate sauce, crushed nut and whipped cream.

They finished with an after dinner coffee and a biscuit.

When uncle Vernon asked for the check, Harry saw the waiter glancing over to his own forehead.

The waiter answered, "It is on the house."

This time it was uncle Vernon's turn to look utterly dumbstruck.

He quickly pulled himself together but before he could ask why, the waiter had already rounded the table and said, "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Potter. This restaurant offers this meal to you. I would also like to ask if you would allow us to take a picture of you with the entire staff and sign it?"

Harry seeing the dumbstruck looks on not only the Dursleys' but on a lot of other faces as well quickly said, "Sure, I'm happy to oblige. Where do you want to take it?"

At hearing this the waiter smiled broadly and said, "In front of the restaurant if you don't mind."

"Sure."

The waiter then took off towards the kitchen. Soon he returned with indeed the entire staff off the restaurant. Harry and the staff went outside followed by a few curious Muggles, a wizards and witches.

The picture was taken by on of the wizards that followed them.

Harry signed it with

_From Harry Potter_

_To the staff of restaurant 'The Golden Calf'_

_Thanks for the best meal ever._

When Harry and Dursleys got home, the Dursleys were still dumbstruck.

Uncle Vernon was wondering if he should be mad at Harry or ask why he was so famous. And did he saw the picture move?

Aunt Petunia was also wondering if she should be mad at Harry or ask why he was so famous but also how she should act to the "apparently" very famous boy.

Dudley just wondered if could eat there for free now.

Harry noticed the next morning at breakfast that they were a bit nicer then before.

First thing Harry did after breakfast was, writing a letter to the Ron, it said.

_Hi Ron, _

_I have some great news._

_My uncle is opening a new business near you in Ottery St. Catchpole._

_You're probably thinking, 'Why on earth is that great news?'_

_We're moving to that village to. _

_Which means I can visit you every day._

_I don't where in town yet though but I'll keep you posted._

_Because of this we went out for dinner, to 'The Golden Calf'_

_They recognized me and gave use the meal for free and the staff off the restaurant and I went on a picture._

_You should've seen the look the Dursleys gave me. _

_They were completely dumbstruck._

_Say hi to everyone._

_I hope to see you there._

_Harry_

Harry then wrote a similar one to Hermione.

The next day Harry got a reply from Ron, it was brought by Pig who was zooming happily around his room.

_Hey Harry,_

_That is great news._

_I hope you move here soon._

_Mum says you should write to Dumbledore._

_I agree and think you should write to Snuffles too._

_Did you write to Hermione? She would be pissed if you didn't._

_The Weasleys send you their love._

_Gred and Forge say 'thanks' but for what?_

_What did you do for them?_

_And Ginny sends you this as well **-XXX-, UGH**._

_See you in a couple of weeks._

Ron

Harry agreed and wrote a letter to Dumbledore and his godfather. After finishing he put one his desk so that Hedwig could deliver it, when she got back. He tied the letter to Dumbledore on Pig's paw.

Pig immediately took of trying to fly away but crashed into the closed window.

Harry opened it and Pig took of again.

Hedwig brought Hermione's reply a day after Ron's, it said.

_Hey Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear you're moving to the village. _

_It means you can visit Ron during the vacation and study together._

_Have you told Dumbledore and Snuffles yet?_

_It's very important for them to know._

_Did you write to Ron? He would be pissed if you didn't._

_Dumbledore needs to know because he needs to put up a new ward._

_Also you should write to Snuffles so he can find you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry could help but laugh seeing the similarity between the letters of his best friends.

He thought, 'We've been so much time together at school that we started to think, in some ways, alike.'

Harry turned towards Hedwig. He was about to ask if she could deliver to letters at once, but didn't seeing she that she was exhausted. Instead he walked to her, picked her up gently, brought her to her cage.

Harry removed the water reservoir and emptied it. He walked into the bathroom and filled it with fresh, cold water. Harry started to get worried when she didn't drink or eat. So he tried to feed her bits and pieces of a couple of mice that he caught the night before, for when she got back. Seeing the worried look her master gave her, Hedwig allowed him to feed her.

After a couple of days he got a reply from Dumbledore saying, that it wasn't a problem if they moved to another house, since the protection was tied to the Dursleys.

His Godfather also sent him a reply it said.

_Dear Harry,_

_That is great, now you can visit your friends every day._

_Send me another letter as soon as you know the address._

_I'm at the silver bearded man now._

_So you can contact me there if you want to._

_Love,_

_Padfoot_

'He is staying at Hogwarts, where he's save,' Harry thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Harry's birthday

**Chapter 2 – Harry's birthday**

It was the evening of July 30th and Harry and the Dursleys were having dinner. Dudley was still on his diet from last summer. On Smeltings - Dudley's school -, he also had a very strict diet, and he didn't really like that.

Because he spent so much time at sneaking into the school kitchen, he didn't have enough time to do his homework. So he didn't pass, he had to do his 4th year again. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were furious. Uncle Vernon always says he didn't want a son who was always busy with school, but he also didn't want a son that didn't make the 4th year in one try. Dudley's parents where so mad at him, they decided that only Dudley had to continue the diet they had last years. Even Harry was allowed to eat as much as he wanted. When Dudley became 15, he only got 6 presents (none of them from his parents); only a few friends sent him birthday presents.

Dudley didn't like this at all, he ravaged the whole house, except Harry's room, because he was afraid of it, not only Dudley was, but also Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were.

So at dinner, Harry, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ate pancakes, because they knew it was almost Harry's birthday, and they were still angry with Dudley. Dudley however, ate one single potato and a chicken wing.

Harry liked the idea that for once in his life, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon liked him more then Dudley. But also wasn't used to it, and it was hard for Harry, not to be woken up by a screaming aunt, or Ron, but just wake up when ever he wants to. The last time he got to sleep in as long, as he could do now, was... ehh... he couldn't remember.

After Dinner he went to his bedroom, because he expected some presents from his friends Hermione and Ron, from his godfather, Sirius Black, from the Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts, Hagrid and maybe from Fred and George, because Harry gave them a thousand galleons last summer.

When he got to his room, he saw something strange on his bed. It was a little ball of feathers, then he realized what it was. It was the Weasley's family owl, Errol; he was unconscious. Errol was very old, and after every flight, he had to be put back to live, before he could return.

Harry took the parcel and the letter from Mrs. Weasley from Errol's leg, and placed him gently in Hedwig's cage.

Hedwig herself was out, probably catching mousses.

Then he saw Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, coming towards his house. He caught him, and took his present and Ron's letter from Pig's leg. Ron called him Pig, because he hated the name Pigwidgeon.

He opened the letter and read:

_Hello there Harry!_

_Happy birthday! I've got you a present, and I hope you like it. _

_Do you know what happened to Fred and George? They just gave me brand new dress robes!_

_Anyway, I would like to invite you to come over to our house, as soon as possible! Hermione is coming tomorrow, and I hope you can come to._

_Speaking of Hermione, Hermione sent me an owl, and she told me that she had a big surprise for us, but she wouldn't tell me yet. What do you think it is? She got a new subject on school?_

_Anyway, just send me an owl back and say you will come to my house. My father says he can arrange something to get you here._

_Ron._

Harry unwrapped his present, it was a piece of parchment.

Ron had attached a little note to it.

_This is a repaphturt; don't ask me how it got its name!_

_If you write a question on it, it will answer with the truth. It can also translate anything that is written in Latin, Greek and other languages into English._

_This piece of paper is really rare, and the ministry has strict rules for the use of this paper. I got it from Fred and George; they stole it from Filch, when they stole the Marauder's Map. Don't tell anybody except Hermione about it._

_Ron._

Wow! A piece of parchment that always tells the truth and it can translate almost all the languages ever written!

He took his quill and wrote: 'What's my name?' For a moment nothing happened but suddenly Harry's letters disappeared and other letters came instead, it said, "Harry James Potter."

Wow! Harry was deeply impressed by it; he never knew something like that existed.

He put the present and the letter from Ron on his desk and turned towards the things Errol had brought.

First he opened the letter, which came from Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday._

_I hope you get this present in time, because I don't think Errol will hold any longer._

_Arthur says he can arrange something to take you to our house, if you want to._

_I hope you enjoy your present._

_Love, Molly Weasley._

Harry opened the present and it was a large box full of self-made chocolate and other delicious things.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry quietly to himself, "now I can really make Dudley jealous!"

There were no other presents yet, but Harry was sure they would come. While he waited, he tried the repaphturt again, and again, and again. If only I had some Latin or Greek or whatever in here, he thought, then I could test if the translate function also works.

Then something came on his mind, something Mr. Weasley once said. "Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brains!" It was the same thing that came on his mind when Fred and George gave him the Marauder's Map. It must be all right, because Fred and George probably used it for years, just as the Map, and nothing happened to them.

Harry was tired, and he lay down on his bed to rest, and as soon as he touched his pillow, he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up because Hedwig was loudly snoring in her cage. She probably got back very late, because the parcel (probably Sirius' present) was still tied to her leg. She was sleeping next to Errol, who was still unconscious.

There was also a large black owl, sleeping on the ground, because Hedwig's cage was full. That owl probably came from Hogwarts, so that must be Hadrid's present.

The third owl just came in, carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet. A Daily Prophet? I don't remember that I was subscribed to that.

When he took the paper from it's leg he went to get some money, but the owl just left. Funny, Harry thought. When he first met Hagrid, he had to pay for the paper, but strangely, he didn't have to pay now.

There was a note that came with the paper, and there also was a parcel attached to it. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy 15th birthday! I give you two presents, one: a year free copies of the Daily Prophet, on my cost. I thought you might need it, especially when you are with your aunt and uncle. So far there has nothing been reported about You-Know-Who's return._

_The second thing is the parcel that is brought together with the paper._

_I hope you'll enjoy it, I did._

_I'm going to Ron's house soon I Hope that will you come too?_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry opened his present and it was a book, but it wasn't just a book.

It was a book called "Quidditch through the ages, At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." By Raven Hooch, Quidditch official at Hogwarts.

Harry opened it and looked at the index. Every team since 1547 was in it, including Harry's team.

He opened the book at the page of his team and read:

Gryffindor team, school years 1997/1998 – 1999-2000.

Captain/ Keeper: Oliver Wood

Seeker: Harry Potter

Chasers: Angelina Johnson

Katie Bell

Alicia Spinnet

Beaters: Fred Weasley

George Weasley

This team was formed under very special circumstances, the Seeker (Harry Potter), entered the team in his first year at Hogwarts, which made him the youngster player in the last hundred years.

Wood is the oldest, and has now (summer 2001) left Hogwarts. He entered the team because he used to be keeper in soccer team (a Muggle sport). During a fight between Slytherins and Gryffindors in the corridors of the school, someone threw a ball towards somebody, the ball went really fast, and Oliver Wood, who just happened to be there, stopped the ball. Charlie Weasley (captain of the Gryffindor team) saw that, end he's been keeper ever since.

Alicia Spinnet entered the team in her second year, as a reserve player. In her fourth year, she got a real position.

Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell both entered in their third year.

Fred and George Weasley entered in their second year. They wanted to enter their first year, but were not allowed, so the first thing they did their second year was entering the Quidditch team as Beaters. Some people say that they are born to be beaters.

In the first 2 years of that team, they lost the cup. But in their third year, they won the cup after a very hard match against Slytherin.

There was also a team picture with all the players on it.

Harry was really glad with the book.

He turned to Hedwig, but she was still asleep. So he woke up the Hogwarts owl, and took his parcel. It was from Hagrid.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday!_

_Are the Muggles treating you good? If not, tell me, and I will make sure they won't treat you at all, if you know what I mean. Here is your present. I hope you enjoy it. There's something really special in it. Something that has never existed before. One tip, I've heard how your cousin is, keep the present away from him, because he would like it too._

_Hagrid_

He opened the parcel and it was a large box of candy from Honeydukes. He opened a Chocolate frog and ate it.

When he looked at the card that was in it, he saw it was Godric Gryffindor. One he didn't have yet. He wondered what the very special thing was, because he only saw candies, and there was nothing special about that.

Because Hedwig was still asleep, he went downstairs to have breakfast.

After breakfast, he got back. Hedwig was awake, but was looking very strange to Errol, as if there was something wrong with him. Harry checked him and he was still breathing.

Harry took Sirius' parcel from Hedwig's leg and opened the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Are you al right? I've got a big surprise for you when you get back to Hogwarts, but you will see it then._

_Here's your birthday present, it was mine, when I was at Hogwarts. Your dad and I used it very often. And I'm sure you're dad would have wanted me to give this to you._

_Sirius._

Harry opened it.

It was some sort of a key, but not a normal key. He read the note that was attached to it.

_This is the key to the room your dad and I created back when we were at Hogwarts, Moony and Wormtail don't know about it._

_This is how to use it._

_You know the picture of Gryffindor in the common room? Well, if you beat him in the nose, it will open and you will get in a little room with nothing special about it, believe me. Your Dad and I found it and spent 2 years in trying to find out what is was for, but we found nothing and we gave up. To make that room worth being there, we build a magical room next to it; we made the key that I just gave you. _

_On the east wall, you will find a brick in another color; you can hardly notice it, because it's almost the same color. Anyway, if you put your wand against it, and hold the key in your other hand, and you say 'reduaram', it will make a door opening, large enough for two people. You find out what is in it yourself! Have fun with it._

_Sirius_

Another secret chamber? Build by his dad and Sirius? Cool! I wonder what is in it.

He took the Daily Prophet to see if there was something special in it, and it was.

_Lots of dead people in New York and Washington!_

_Written by Rita Skeeter_ (her first text after her return from being mysteriously gone)

_Two Airplanes (things Muggle use to fly, like very large brooms) crashed into the World Trade Center in New York. Another one crashed into the Pentagon in Washington._

_The two skyscrapers (very high Muggle buildings) of the WTC crashed into the ground; there are thousands of wounded people, and probably also a lot of deaths. The damage must be over 1000 billion Galleons, and the Wizard community will help them to rebuild._

_The last time something like this happened, was back when You-Know-Who was at full power._

_Earlier rumors of He-who-must-not-be-named coming back only grew stronger, because people think he did this._

_These rumors seem to be spread by Hogwarts students. Hogwarts were someone died last year, seems to know something we don't know about all this._

_If it's true that He is back, we must be prepared that there will be a lot more things like this._

Harry starred at the paper for a few minutes. He was speechless.

Harry knew for sure that it was Voldemort who was behind this. He must have put the Imperius curse on the plane pilots.

When he came down again, the Dursleys were watching television. There was breaking news on CNN, and they were watching it.

"Two hijacked planes crashed in the WTC, just after 9 am. Exactly when everybody started to work. A little later, there was another hijacked plane, and it crashed into the Pentagon.

President Bush said: "evil, despicable acts of terror."

There are probably thousands of deaths. The whole world is shocked and in Holland was a television inquiry, 25% of the people think it will be a World War 3, 50% of the people think more attacks will be made, also in Europe, but it will not result in a WW3. The last 25% has no words for it, which is totally understandable."

'So the Muggles think the planes were hijacked?' Harry thought to himself. He decided not to talk about it with the Dursleys, and he went back to his room to write a letter to Ron.

_Hi Ron,_

_Thanks for the present; I really love it. _

_Anyway, did you hear what happened in the US? Terrible, isn't it?_

_I would love to come to your house, but how do your parents think I will get to your house? Not by Floo powder, because the Dursleys closed the fireplace with brick, and I don't think it's a good idea to destroy it again. Your father, can he arrange cars from the ministry again?_

_Harry._

Harry gave the letter to Pig, who flew away immediately. The Hogwarts owl also left so only Hedwig and Errol where still here.

Hedwig was acting very strange, she was sort of crying over Errol. Harry went over to check him. And then he realized that Errol wasn't breathing anymore. Errol was dead!

"O no!!!" screamed Harry.

He didn't know what to do. What will the Weasleys says? Will they be angry, will they be sad, or will they be happy because now they have an excuse to buy another owl, if they can afford it. No, thought Harry, I will buy them a new owl. They've helped me so many times, they let me stay over at their place in the summer, and they always gave me presents at my birthday and with Christmas. Harry had to do something in return, and this was the perfect opportunity to do it.

Harry remembered there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet where you could buy owl.

He filled in the form, he gave the address of the Burrow, said they had to take money from his safe at Gringotts, and he wrote a note to the Weasleys about how Errol had died, and that he bought them a new owl. He gave the form and the note to Hedwig, who flew off to London.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving to Ottery St Catchpole

AN: Sorrry I haven't update for so long but I had several problems with my PC, the biggest of them is that a virus ate a lot of my files including this fic.  
After searching for long time and trying to recover my files I found my plot line and 3 chapters 3, 9 and 11.

Chapter 3 Moving to Ottery St. Catchpole

After a week, when Harry went downstairs for breakfast, he noticed that there was a 'for sale' sign in front of their house and that there where a lot of boxes in the living room. Harry went down to ask if they had found a house.  
Uncle Vernon looked at Harry and answered, "It is on Griffin street 12. I don't want to hear a word about the name."  
"Is it a big house?" Harry asked curiously.  
A smile appeared on Vernon's face as he remembered the house.  
"Yes it is, Harry. It is a mansion," he said, "It has five large bedrooms, two bathrooms, a wine-seller, an attic, a large living room and about 6 square acres of land."  
"Wow, that must've been some raise and a bonus that you got if you can afford that," Harry said in a slightly breathless voice.  
Vernon smiled and said, "Yes I did. But I also got it at a fairly low price too."  
They sat down and ate their breakfast. Dudley was still on a diet but because he had failed at school. He was sneaking to the kitchens so often that he didn't have enough time to do his homework.  
Uncle Vernon had always said that he didn't want a son who was always busy with school, but he also didn't want a son that didn't make the 4th year in one try. Dudley's parents where so mad at him, they decided that only Dudley had to continue the diet they had last years. Even Harry was allowed to eat as much as he wanted.

After breakfast they started to put everything in boxes. Harry though quickly wrote short letter to Dumbledore, Snuffles, Ron and Hermione and sent them all with Hedwig, whom gave him a disapproving look, but took them anyway, because she loved her master so much. After finished those he to started packing although he was finished with his room before the others, since his Hogwarts stuff was in his trunk and he hardly possessed anything else. His aunt and uncle were finished two hours later. Uncle Vernon and Harry continued in the living room. Aunt Petunia started packing up the kitchen. Dudley though didn't finish until late that night.

The next morning they awoke by the sound of a horn. Looking out the window they saw a large truck in front of the house. They quickly got dressed. Uncle Vernon opened the door for the men and aunt Petunia made some coffee for them.  
After coffee they started to pick up the furniture and put them in the truck.  
When they were done they started on the boxes. Harry was amazed as to what could into a single truck.  
That was until one of the movers winked at him.

At it was twelve O'clock they started riding to their new home, they arrived at four O'clock.  
When Harry got out of the car and saw their new house for the first time, he was in awe.  
'It's so large,' he thought.  
"So, do you like it," uncle Vernon asked.  
"Yeah I do."  
"The attic is yours," uncle Vernon said, trying to hide mischievous smile.  
Harry who was still looking at the house didn't see this smiled and said, "Great."  
His smile disappeared as soon as he went to the attic to put his trunk in.  
It was huge, you could see outside in every direction looking outside through windows.  
He could see the Burrow.  
It needed some patching up to do because, even thought it was well maintained it was obvious that it hadn't been used for years.  
'It feels like being in a furnace in here. Well that is easily fixed by opening the windows and the balcony doors,' Harry thought. After a few seconds his mind retraced back, '**BALCONY DOORS**.' He ran across the attic to the doors and saw the balcony. It was 7 meters long and 3 meters deep. It was closed of from sight by the railing and the floor was of good quality.  
Giving a small sigh, Harry put his trunk down and looked around to see what needed to be fixed. During this he noticed that the attic covered the entire floor.  
He went down and brought his mattress, blanket and pillow up, as did the Dursleys.  
The only box they opened, was a box with kitchenware. They put four chairs and a table in the kitchen and ordered some take out.  
They went to bed early that day.

The next day he got an owl; it was from the Weasleys. It was a very beautiful snow owl, just as Hedwig, and Hedwig seemed to like it very much.

_Dear Harry,_

_You shouldn't have bought us a new owl, we wanted to buy a new one for a very long time, but we waited until Errol died. But anyway, thanks. We called him Yrrah; it's your name the other way around. Pig likes him very much, and he seems to like Pig too, they are constantly together. – _Strange, Harry thought, he likes Hedwig too, and Hedwig hates Pig_ – We asked Dumbledore if you could come to our house, but he said you would have to wait at least 2 weeks. Then you are allowed to come, Arthur can arrange a car from the ministry to take you here. He will be picking you up._

_Love,_

_Molly Weasley_

2 WEEKS!!! Why??? Harry was furious with Dumbledore, but he was sure he has his reasons, just as he had his reasons, when he said he couldn't go to the Weasleys the whole summer.  
He went down to tell the Dursleys about it, because since they were nicer to him, he was able to talk to them normal.  
When he came down Aunt Petunia was taking her coat to go outside.  
"Where are you going?" asked Harry.  
"I'm going to meet the new neighbors, they are coming to our house right now," said Aunt Petunia.  
"The new neighbors? Can I come with you?" asked Harry.  
"Sure you can, but be nice to them and please tell nothing about your thing!"  
"I will," promised Harry.  
They went outside and, as they walk down the drive way, see three people walking towards them. There were two adults, and a girl of Harry's age, all three of them had red hair.  
Harry hardly recognized Ginny, as she had grown a lot since he last really looked at her and that was at the quidditch championship last year.  
If aunt Petunia had turned to look at Harry she would've seen a dumbstruck but happy looking Harry.  
"Hello, welcome to our neighborhood," said Molly, "I am Molly Weasley, This is my husband Arthur Weasley and this is Virginia, my youngest daughter, you can call her Ginny. My sons are at the lake swimming."  
"Thanks, I'm Petunia, and this is my cousin Harry and this is Harry, my cousin who lives with us, my son Dudley and husband are at home watching television." said Petunia.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.  
"Ginny! Come over here, will you. You can meet our new neighbors!" called Molly.  
Ginny who apparently had stopped walking the moment she saw Harry, came and greeted Harry.  
Petunia, Molly and Arthur left, leaving them staring at each other.  
"Harry, is that really you?" she almost screamed after coming outof her stuppor. "You've changed a lot. I'm happy to see you again, If you're wondering why your aunt doesn't recognized us, it is because my dad put a memory charm on them."  
"I... I 'm glad to see you again too," Harry said, taking a step back. "You've changed a lot too, I must say you look beautiful."  
"Thanks, you look nice too," she answers shyly.  
"Please come with me, I want to show you my new room," said Harry. She followed him into the house, they went upstairs and Ginny realized it was exactly the same as their house, only better maintained and bigger, she followed him up to the attic.  
"My uncle chose this as my room, he picked the largest for themselves and he gave me the second largest. Then again they did gave Dudley two rooms," said Harry.  
"What! They gave you the smallest room," she said angrily.  
Harry told everything about his live before he was told he was a wizard. How the Dursleys hated him, how he had lived in the cupboard under the stairs, everything.  
Ginny was stunned, she had heard from Ron about how he had been locked in his room, but she had thought it was a single incident. Her great hero had such a bad childhood. "Well, now you can stay with us if you want to," she said. Harry, who realized she was even more beautiful then Cho Chang, really liked that deal.  
"Hey I'm in the fifth year now to," she said "I skipped a year."  
"Wow, that's great and about the staying-with-you thing, I really want to, if it's okay with your parents."  
"We'll ask later, first we talk, and I can help you with bringing your stuff upstairs," said Ginny.  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
They were walking up and down carrying boxes and talking the whole afternoon. They were talking about everything. Ginny had been on vacation in Holland – Amstelveen (near Amsterdam) with some relatives. Harry told her all about his adventures with Ron and Hermione. He talked about the Sorcerer's stone in his first year. About the Chamber of Secrets in his second year (A/N I know she knows about it, but she doesn't know every thing). About Sirius Black in his third year, and about the Tri-wizard Tournament, but not about what happened right after the third task. He somehow trusted her with all his secrets, although he promised to Dumbledore not to tell it to anyone. He had this strange feeling about her, and he also noticed that she acted differently then other girls, not to mention herself the year. She tried to be as close as possible to him, she used every opportunity to touch him somehow and he did the same to her.  
They were having a break on his room and drinking a glass of cola, he saw her looking at him all the time, he did the same, but didn't dare to do something. There was a sort of strange tense around them. They were just terribly in love with each other, but they didn't tell each other, although he knew she was in love, and she knew he was in love.

Later that afternoon, half past 5, she went home to eat. He said goodbye to her and her parents, and they left.  
He was in his room, when somebody rang the doorbell, Petunia opened and he heard voices. Later he heard someone coming up the stairs, and entering his room, it was Ginny.  
"Mum invited you to have dinner at our place, my parents and your Aunt and Uncle seem to like each other and since you don't have a kitchen yet, they invited you. Isn't that great! Then we can ask if you can stay in my house!" Harry looked really happy; he looked as if he never looked as happy before. It was a big smile and his eyes were looking at her with immense love. She went to stand in front of him and grabbed his hands; they were looking in each other's eyes.  
Then she said, "At the moment I saw you, I was in love with you. Some people say there's no such thing as love at first sight, but I believe in it. Do you love me too?" Harry said nothing. For a moment he only looked in her eyes, and suddenly he bent forward and kissed her gently on her mouth. She kissed back. They kissed for almost 5 minutes, once in a while they had to breathe, but then they went on. "Can I take that as a 'yes'?" she asked slightly breathless. "Yes, you can," he answered. They kissed again.  
But suddenly someone opened the door. It was Dudley, he was stunned, he was looking at Harry in disbelieve. He also looked as if he was jealous of him. After a minute of staring, Dudley said, "We've got to go, d-d-d-d-dinner is ready."  
He went down and looking as if he was about to cry. Harry and Ginny followed him, hand in hand. When they reached the living room, they let go of each other and went in. Acting as if nothing happened, only Dudley looked different to aunt Petunia. They all went to the house of the Weasleys, Which was charmed so the Dursleys only saw the Muggle equivalent off al the magical items. Harry saw it to. This puzzled Harry for a moment but then thought they needed to see it "act" around it.  
They introduced the Dursleys and "Harry" to the other Weasleys, except Ron who wasn't there for some reason.  
They sat down on a long table. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other. They had their hands in each other's under the table, so that nobody was able to see it.  
The dinner was delicious; Molly had made curly kale with smoked sausage, a Dutch recipe. Even Dudley got a little piece of smoked sausage and a very little tiny piece of curly kale. During dinner, Dudley still looked unhappy, although he got food. So Petunia asked, "What's wrong Dudley?"  
"I don't want to talk about it right now," he said.  
"But you know you can always talk to us about your problems. Does it have to do with your school?"  
"No, it doesn't, I've got over that," Dudley murmured.  
"Well, maybe you have to be a big boy and get over this one!" Harry said.  
"Do you know what wrong with him then?" Uncle Vernon asked, a little bit too loud, as if was getting his old hate against Harry back.  
"No, I don't, but Dudley is 15 now, and I think he will have to be able to solve his problems on his own, and I think he will just have to get over it. There's probably nothing else to do about it," Harry said, as if he was a very wise person.  
"I for once agree with you, Dudley is no cry-baby that is not how I want my boy to be. And you aren't, am I right Dudley?" said Vernon.  
"Yes, your right, Harry's right. I should solve my own love-problems in an adul..." suddenly Dudley pressed his hands against his mouth to prevent himself from talking.  
"Love-problems?" Petunia said, as if she just heard that her child is having a baby.  
"Tell me, I really want to know. Do you have a girlfriend in school? Did she break up with you? Who is she? How does she look like? Is she the same sort of person as Harry is? Is she nice? Please... I'm dying to know," Petunia begged Dudley.  
"I do not have a girlfriend, I never had. Although now, I met someone, who I... well... you know. Impossible love."  
Ginny looked at Harry, she asked him if it was her. Not with words, but with the expression on her face. Nobody else saw it. Harry nodded. Ginny looked stunned.

After dinner when Dudley was gone in a hurry, without having his dessert, which he was allowed to have on this special occasion. Ginny and Harry stood up. Harry said, "I was wondering if Ginny could stay with me tonight, so we can talk, we can take that extra mattress which is supposed to be in one of the spare bedrooms and place it on the ground in my room."  
"Another love-problem tonight? Well I guess this one isn't a problem," Molly laughed while she said that last sentence, "It's okay, you can stay, as long as they agree," and she moved her head towards his Aunt and Uncle.  
"She can stay boy," Vernon said a little angry, it looked like he got back his old hate against Harry, "but only if you stay with them from tomorrow until you go to that redhead family."  
Molly started to take the dishes to the kitchen and get the dessert. Harry helped her.  
When they were both in the kitchen, Molly asked, "Is he always that cranky? I only met him this dinner, your aunt seems nice to me, and I already talked to her this afternoon. But he... he's just..."  
"They are normally both like that, worse. They hate magic, they also don't know you are wizards, because of the charm Mr. Weasley put on them, although I didn't you were hiding you hair color as well; otherwise they wouldn't have accepted your invitation for dinner. Maybe Ron already told you this. But when they got me after my parents died, they hoped to take away my magic, I never knew I was a wizard, I knew nothing. Not about my parents, nothing about wizards at all. They told me my parents died because of a car accident. On my 11th birthday I found out about all this. And they didn't like it at all. They knew I would be gone the whole year except for the summer holiday, but they just don't like to make me happy. This year Dudley failed with school, and they got very angry with him. So suddenly they are nicer to me. Dudley is in love with your daughter and he saw Ginny and I... well... he saw us kissing just before dinner. And I think Vernon knows why he is so sad, so now he's just being his old self again against me. That's why he wanted me to stay away the whole summer. I would like to ask you if that's possible, because it is better for me, for the Dursleys and I think your daughter will like it to very much. But please don't tell anyone about us yet," Harry breathed, because he said al this without breathing.  
"Our Ginny... a boyfriend... Harry Potter as boyfriend... of course you can stay as tonight...I was really hoping that you two would fall in love," Molly almost cried with happiness.  
"So would Dumbledore let you come to our house that long, after all he did write that you had to wait two weeks?" Molly asked.  
"I have to write him a letter I guess, but I really hope I can."  
"That's right, please write him tonight, then we can have an answer before tomorrow night."  
After dinner, Harry and Ginny went upstairs to get her stuff. They heard Dudley cry in the bathroom.  
"Is he really in love with me?" Ginny asked.  
"Didn't you see how he reacted when he saw us kissing?"  
"No, I'm not very good in reading peoples expressions. That's why it took me a lot of time to realize you liked me."  
"Well, he'll have to get over it, not only this time, but some other times too. I don't think any girl will ever like him. He's very aggressive, fat, and ugly. I think every time he's in love, his will be heart broken."  
They started to get all her stuff. He opened her bag, threw some of her clothes in it.  
He took the bag down the stairs and they left for Harry's new house. When they had placed the extra mattress in Harry's room and Harry wrote a letter to Dumbledore, they went down to talk. When it was almost twelve o'clock, Harry and Ginny went upstairs, the Dursleys too. They were very tired from the moving and fell asleep immediately; Harry however went to take a quick shower, because he was all sticky after a day of hard working. When he was showering, the door suddenly opened and Ginny came in. She was wearing a bathrobe. Harry didn't feel ashamed for her. She didn't seem to have problems with it too, because she threw the bathrobe of her, and she came in the shower too. They started kissing, but nothing else happened. That was not what Harry was hoping for. Maybe with Christmas, he thought.  
He did however enjoy being able to see and touch the girl he loved, naked.  
What was meant to be a quick shower, turned out to be an hour and a half.  
They washed each other, kissed, talked, laughed and tried to be quiet for the Dursleys, which made it even more difficult and slow.  
When they finally got out of the shower, they went to bed. Harry slept on the ground too, because his bed wasn't installed yet.  
The mattress for Ginny seemed to be worthless, because they both lay on the same mattress under the same duvet and on the same pillow. Yet nothing remotely to sex happened. They decided to do what Harry thought before. Wait with it for Christmas.

A/N: Since I have to rewrite this fic I want to know the following of you:  
-Do you want me to write it after OOTP or as it´s now after GoF?  
-Which pairing do you want? (Harry/Ginny, Harry/Hermione or Harry/Hermione/Ginny)  
-Which pairing do you want for Ron? (can also be Hr/R) 

Put your vote in your review.


	4. Chapter 4 The housewarming party

Chapter 4 The house-warming party.

The next morning when she woke up, she thought she just had a very good dream about all activities from last day. But when she noticed that she wasn't with her head on her pillow, but on someone's chest, heck she wasn't even in her room, she realized that it wasn't a dream. It was just too good to be true, but it was really the truth. She had spent a rather erotic shower and night with Harry, the Boy Who Lived, the boy who saved the world from it's dark days, the boy she had admired her whole life, the boy she loved and the boy who loved her.  
She kissed him gently on the cheek and stood up, just when she was dressing, he woke up too. He got up, and got dressed.  
Together they went down.  
"What have you two been doing??? It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon! What have you two been doing last night!?!??!?!! You didn't… you know… you didn't do IT, did you?" aunt Petunia asked.  
"No, we didn't do IT," they said both at the same time.  
Petunia believed them because they were both not blushing and acting very easy.  
"Busy day today! We have to start decorating the house. When you are ready with breakfast, or lunch, whatever it is. You two will be doing Harry's room and after that, you could start on the spare bedrooms, because some of Aunt Marge is coming over as well as some friends, we will be having a house-warming party. And I think some people will stay at night. Just put all extra mattresses in it."

After breakfast they went upstairs to do Harry's room. But when they got there Hedwig was waiting for them.  
"Harry, Dumbledore reacted to your letter." Ginny untied the letter and gave him an envelope with a Hogwarts seal, and a ministry of Magic seal. "Why is there a seal from the MOM?" asked Harry.  
"I don't know," Ginny said, "just open it, I'm dying to know what it's about. You only get messages from the MOM if it's important."  
Harry opened it.

_Harry,_

_It's okay if you stay with your new 'neighbors', the Weasleys. The protection Voldemort told you about is for the whole street, since the Weasleys' house is tecnically on it is partially protected. Wednesday we will be extending the protection onto Weasleys house, that means you will be able to go there earlier than the two weeks I said before._

_Professor Dumbledore_

But there was more in the letter, this must be the part of the MOM, he thought.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to hear from Albus Dumbledore that you have met your new neighbors, and you are safe to go there. We always approve Muggle/wizard relations (like your Aunt and Uncle have with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley). We also think that everything good that happens to The Boy Who Lived is good for the Wizard Community.  
Therefore we authorize you and Ginny Weasley, to use the necessary magic, to decorate the house and prepare for the house-warming party.  
We would like to request you only to use magic for these occasions, and not for other things. We can't however forbid you. Because the magic that reports underage magic to use had to be shut down on you two, and will only start again next summer.  
We hope you understand this, and will do as we requested.  
Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper use of magic office, Ministry of Magic_

Harry showed the letter to Ginny, she was glad that Harry and she were allowed to do magic. Harry and Ginny started emptying all the boxes.  
First they magiced the closets in their usual shape, because they were all taken apart. Then they started to take his clothes out. This was done quickly because Harry doesn't have many clothes.  
When they were ready, they went back to Ginny's house. Where Harry showed Mrs. Weasley the letter, she was also happy that they were allowed to do magic. They were relaxing a bit, drinking a butterbeer.  
Just then Mrs. Weasley asked them, "Could you put some mattresses in the Percy's bedroom? We are getting some relatives over from Holland for the night." They answered in union, "Sure."  
They went to the spare bedroom and started to put all the extra mattresses in it.  
There were a total of 5 mattresses on the ground. They had to use magic to enlarge the mattresses and the room, because the mattresses weren't large enough and there wasn't enough room.  
When they were finished Ginny got up and said, "Let's go to my room." Ginny went upstairs and Harry followed her. In Ginny's room she opened her closet and showed him her clothes.  
She had a lot of them. A few School-robes, a lot of Muggle clothes. Short skirts, longer ones, tight tops, less tight tops, sweaters, t-shirts, pants, bra's, other underwear, shoes, and a few dress robes. Everything looked beautiful.  
"What do you want me to wear tonight at the house-warming party?" she said.  
Harry thought for a moment.  
"Ehh… this, and… ehh… this."  
"Okay," she said. And she put on the clothes he picked.  
"No," he said when she was dressed, "that's something for a wedding. Try this."  
They tried almost all of Ginny's clothes. They had a lot of fun, because Harry took very strange combinations.  
Finally he said, "This is it, it's perfect." She wore a short blue skirt and a tight blue top. "To make it even better, you shouldn't wear that bra under it," he said.  
She took of the top, and then her bra. Harry looked at her for a moment. Then she put on the top again and Harry looked very happy.  
"You're so beautiful," he said. She blushed.  
"Should I wear make-up?"  
"No, please don't, you look beautiful without it, it will only make the look less pretty."  
"Okay," she said and their lips met. Harry felt like he was flying, so happy was he. He had never been in love so much. Afterwards they went back to the Dursleys, to finish up on a few things.  
Ginny asked Aunt Petunia, "Is it okay if I invited some of our relatives to the party? We invited them a couple of weeks ago to our house."  
Aunt Petunia thought about it for a few seconds and then answered, "Sure, the more the merrier."  
When they were downstairs having a drink, somebody rang the bell. Harry went to the front door to open it, and Ginny followed him.  
Ginny saw who was standing outside; it was her whole family from Holland.  
Harry noticed that they were all redheads.  
"Hallo, hoe is het ermee?" she asked all of them. Harry wondered what she said, Ginny saw his face and said, "I said: 'Hello, how are you doing?'  
You will have to get used to me talking Dutch today, but I will translate most of it for you. Maybe you'll learn a bit of it." Harry agreed. She started to introduce Harry to everyone. "Dit is Harry Potter." She told here family.  
"DE Harry Potter?!?!?!" said someone, probably one of Ginny's uncles.  
"DE Harry Potter? Degene die Je-weet-wel heeft verslagen???" said the man.  
Harry knew what he said. He asked her if he was THE Harry Potter, the one who defeated You-know-who. They were all looking to his forehead, but they couldn't see his scar. He pulled away his hair a bit, and everybody started pointing at him.  
"Het is waar dat hij een litteken heeft, echt in de vorm van een bliksemschicht." They were all exited. "They said: It's true he has a bolt of lightning scar," Ginny translated.  
"Is hij het vriendje waar je moeder het over had?" asked a little girl, she turned out to be Ginny's little niece.  
"Ja, Harry is mijn vriendje. Hij is het beste dat me ooit is overkomen. Jullie spreken toch wel Engels? Harry verstaat geen woord Nederlands, is het goed als we Engels praten? Dan kan Pieter het voor de kleintjes vertalen."  
"Okay," said the man.  
"I told them you don't understand Dutch, and I asked them to talk English when you are around. Pieter, my uncle will translate it in Dutch for the kids who don't speak English yet. I also told them you are the boyfriend my mother told them about." Translated Ginny. "I'm going to kill my mother!" she whispered in Harry's ear.  
"Very nice to finally meet the famous Harry Potter! I'm Pieter Wemel," said Pieter. And then he told Harry who everyone was. Ginny had three little nieces, 2 nephews, 3 uncles and aunts and 4 grandparents. Harry couldn't remember and even pronounce the names, because it were all Dutch names, like Gert-Jan, Eline, Robert-Jan, Arthur (Ginny's grandfather, her father was named after him) and there was a Kleine Jantje, which means Little Johnny.  
Ginny asked, "Where are the others?"  
Pieter answered, "They went to pick up Ron. So they will be coming a bit later."

At six o'clock, someone rang the bell so Harry stood up to open the door. Through the little window he saw a lot of red hear, a little brown.  
He opened and he saw the whole Weasley family, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur. Hermione was also there. He was surprised about Hermione; he didn't know she was invited.  
"I invited her because she was staying with us. I also thought it wouldn't matter because our relatives where invited as well, so we brought her with us," said Molly.  
Harry took them to the living room, and introduced Ron and Hermione to the Dursleys. Ron and Hermione didn't like them. They brought a few cases of Butterbeer, It was then when the Dursleys noticed that they are wizards, because Petunia noticed the wands of Arthur and Molly sticking out of their pockets. She immediately told Vernon. They both looked like they wanted to kick the Weasley out of their home, but didn't because they would make a scene and more importantly there were a lot of them.  
They talked for hours. Everyone enjoyed the evening. There were little snacks. Dudley drunk a few butterbeers too, Vernon and Petunia were furious with him, because he was drinking wizard drinks.

Harry went to the toilet, nobody noticed him. Everyone was laughing, talking, dancing.  
When he was sitting on the toilet, the music suddenly stopped and everyone started to scream, someone ordered them to be quiet. Harry quickly left the toilet and put his ear to the door and listened.  
He cast a spell on the door to see trough it. He saw someone standing with Ginny's neck in his one hand; he was choking her neck. In his other hand he hold a wand.  
It was Dudley Harry looked stunned.  
"Where's Harry Potter?" He demanded, "Harry Potter, show yourself if you don't want me to break her neck." Dudley stood with his back towards the door. Harry quietly opened the door and pointed his wand to him.  
"Let her go! You don't want her. You want me. Let's keep this a little bit fair. Let's battle, only you and me! The one who defeated Voldemort 4 times, against a very fat, ugly, person, who is supposed to be Muggle, who never told his parents, because he knew they would kill him," Harry said.  
Dudley let go of Ginny and she ran to her mother, who hugged her.  
"Dudley, stop it!" screamed Vernon furiously.  
"Why do you want me? Are you jealous of me because I date Ginny? I thought you agreed with me when I told you to get over it!" Harry yelled at Dudley.  
"No, it's not that I'm jealous. My master, the Dark Lord wanted me to kill you. Now I will."  
Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus." Dudley did the same, at the same time. The two spells hit each other and flew somewhere else. Towards Ginny's grandfather, He was also holding his wand, just as a lot of other people. His wand flew away.  
"Stupefy," Harry yelled. "Crucio," Dudley yelled at exactly the same time. Both spells stopped each other and disappeared. The battle lasted at least 5 minutes, and a lot of other people were hit. Fortunately no one was hit by one of the Unforgivable Curses. Harry knew none of them, but Dudley used the Cruciatus curse a lot, Harry stopped all of them. Then they both yelled the Expelliarmus spell again, but this time, they passed each other, and both Harry and Dudley were hit. Both their wands flew away; Dudley's flew towards his parents. Vernon caught him. He snapped it in two halves, his wand gave a very lout, high sound, Harry was wondering for a while what a cry of a Mandrake would sound like, now he knew, but it didn't kill him. Then the sound stopped, and Dudley's wand was broken. Harry's wand however flew right towards Dudley. It flew right into his wand hand.  
He pointed it towards Harry.  
"So this is how the famous Harry Potter comes to his end, at a party, with all his friends around him, his girlfriend crying. Killed by his own nephew, whom he thought was a Muggle, but was a Death eater for the Dark Lord. Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. There was a bright green light. But nothing else happened.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw Dudley lying on the ground, dead.  
He held Harry's wand in his hand, he still had his mouth opened from saying the killing curse. Then Harry noticed something strange. He walked towards him. Nobody else did that, because they thought it was a trap. When Harry took his wand back, he saw Dudley was holding it towards him self. In all the confusion about the fight, he didn't notice that he held the wand the wrong way and killed himself.  
Arthur Weasley came towards Harry and Dudley's body. He looked shocked. He murmured something and looked at Dudley.  
Petunia was crying. Vernon had fainted.  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran to Harry and hugged them one by one. Ginny was the last one.  
"I was so scared, I thought you would die," she was cried.  
She let go of him and went to Dudley. She gave him a hard kick on his face, and in his stomach. Suddenly, the hand he had held her with before changed color.  
He turned Silver. His hair was going into his head, al his fat disappeared, and his face changed.  
It was Wormtail, silver hand and all.  
"Polyjuice potion," Harry said.  
"Yes, it is," Arthur agreed. Suddenly one of the Weasley's relatives yelled, "Peter Pettigrew! He's dead!"  
"Of course he is, he just killed himself," Ginny said, irritated about the stupid words of her mother.  
"No, that's not what I mean. He's been dead for 14 years!!! Sirius Black killed him, remember?"  
"No, he wasn't," Harry said.  
"He's speaking the truth," said Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur, who all knew what really happened. Molly must have told Arthur this summer, after she saw Sirius in the Hospital at Hogwarts.  
"Everybody thought that Sirius betrayed my parents and Peter tracked him down the next day, and Sirius killed him. It was they other way around. My parents and Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was after them. Dumbledore suggested using the Fidelius Charm, they agreed and used Sirius Black as their secret keeper. But just before the spell was performed, Black said that they must take Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper, who was also a friend of my father. Voldemort would go after Black and nobody suspected Pettigrew to be the secret keeper… Even Dumbledore didn't know.  
Pettigrew turned out to be a servant of Voldemort, and he betrayed them. That's how my parents died. Sirius, who came to our house, and saw our bodies, realized what Peter must have done. And he tracked him down. He found him the next day.  
Pettigrew, who was holding his wand behind his back, blew up the street and killed a lot of people, he cut of his finger, and turned into a rat. He was an Animagus. Just as my father was. Sirius thought he was dead and laughed. The ministry came, and placed him in Azkaban. Pettigrew went to live with a wizard family, to be honest, he was Ron's rat Scabbers."  
Everybody except Ron and Hermione looked astonished. Nobody knew about this. Molly and Arthur knew, but didn't know how it happened. And Ron's family also looked shocked because they never knew about Scabbers.  
When everybody was left, only the Weasleys, Hermione and the Dursleys were still there.  
The Dursleys were shocked; they wanted to know where the real Dudley was.  
Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Arthur opened. It was Mad-Eye Moody and some other aurors. They came inside, and looked surprised to see Wormtail. The probably didn't know about him either. This time it was Arthur who told the story. The aurors believed him. They took Wormtail, and left to the ministry.  
"I thought Moody was retired?" Hermione said.  
"He was, but after last year, he realized he missed it, and he came back," Arthur said, "Harry you can come with us if you want to."  
"I'm not leaving Ginny, no discussion possible about it, so of course I will come along," Harry said, nobody protested to it. Ginny hugged him, and they kept holding each other, she was still crying. Nowhere else, not ever with her parents, she felt safe. His warm body, his muscles, her head lying on his shoulders, she didn't want to let go of him.  
"I knew you wouldn't, but do the Dursleys agree with it," Arthur said.  
"Of course he can go, we want him out if the house now, he let our son get killed," Petunia screamed.  
Arthur went up to the attic and magiced Harry's stuff into Harry's now magically enlarged trunk, and floated it downstairs. Arthur then said, "Okay, Everybody let's leave the Dursleys alone."  
They all got up and left the house, when they got home, they went to bed. Ginny and Harry slept almost immediately. She fell asleep with her head on Harry's body, she felt safe with him near. He fell asleep right after that, with his hand around her as if he hugged her.

A/N: Votes have been cast It will remain as it is.  
After GoF and H/G and R/Hr.  
Thank you for the reviews. If you have any comments, critics or ideas to add, review. I can't promise if I will add it though but I'll see if I can fit it in.


	5. Chapter 5 At the Burrow

Chapter 5 At the Burrow.

Next morning, Sunday morning, they got up. They both had wonderful dreams about their loves. So they forgot the horror of last night. Everything was normal again.

When they came down, they had a shower (together) and got dressed, there were two people sitting at the table. Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, and Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Harry!" Dumbledore said happily.

"Morning," Harry repeated, "What are you two doing here if I may ask?"

"We're here to talk to you before we repair your protection. The magic should have to make sure, things like yesterday can't happen. It failed." Dumbledore paused.

"I know why it failed, Harry," Dumbledore said, "In the 14 years that magic is working now…" Harry interrupted him.

"Did it get too old, was it breaking down?"

"No, it didn't. The magic lasts forever, unless someone casts a counter spell. Which only you and I can do. Because it protects you, and I made it. The reason it failed, as I was trying to tell you before, is. The magic got used to the negative behavior of your aunt and uncle. It recognized them because of their hate to you. This year however, they were nicer to you. So the spell got confused. That's why it failed. We're going to repair it and make it better then before. Once we've done that, it will protect you, if your aunt and uncle are nice to you, and when they don't. It will be quick. We are going to do it later today, but first we will protect the Weasleys Wednesday. Just go and have breakfast, clean the house a bit. And say goodbye to us, because you will not see us anymore today." When Dumbledore was finished, Fudge stood up and asked Harry if he could talk with him for a moment.

"Okay," Harry said.

They went to the kitchen and talked.

"You must be glad to hear that the real Dudley has been found, he was tied up in the basement of his house," Harry wasn't glad at all, but didn't say it. Fudge went on.

"Alastor Moody told me about Pettigrew and Black, but I want to hear it from you before I believe it. He told me the whole story, and if you will tell me that story too, and the two stories are the same, I will believe it and tell it to the Daily Prophet. Black will be a free citizen again," Harry told him the whole story. But he didn't tell him about how he and Hermione saved Black and Buckbeak.

When Harry was finished, Fudge told him that the stories were the same, and that he will order the Dementors to stop looking for him.

"You must order the Dementors to leave Azkaban too, or do you still not believe that Voldemort is back."

"No, I still think it is nonsense."

"I thought it was obvious that Voldemort did that attack on NY and Washington," Harry said angrily.

"I've never thought of that! Nobody did. What you say could be true. Because we're sure it was done by magic. We noticed that the Imperius curse was used at some airports. I will investigate it. Thanks for your help. Maybe now I will be able to believe that he is back. You've just given me some prove. Nobody else is evil enough to do something like that. Well, maybe that dark wizard that the Muggles suspect. But we're monitoring him, and he didn't do it." Fudge looked shocked about that news, but he also looked proud at Harry.

It was a fun day. Harry and Ginny went to their room, and did their homework. They had to find out what spell could make them laugh the best. It was extra easy for them to do, because they were allowed to test their spells. The rest of the people had to use books to find it out, which made it a lot more difficult. They spend all day laughing. When it was late in the afternoon, they finally found the best spell. They had pain in there stomach because of all the laughing.

Next morning, when Harry and Ginny got down, he noticed Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Harry wondered why they were here. But before he could ask, George stood up.

"Hey Harry! You haven't heard it yet have you? Angelina is my girlfriend and Katie is Fred's."

"You're lucky guys. Angelina, Katie my condolences," Harry said to them, with a mischievous grin.

"Hey!" the twin yelled, while the rest burst out in laughter

They talked for an hour when Charlie suddenly said, "Let's play a game of Quidditch!"

This was met by chorus of "YES!!!" They had two full teams. Angelina, Ron and Katie were chasers. Fred and George were beaters, Ginny was keeper and Harry was seeker.

In the other team Charlie was seeker, Percy, Penelope and Hermione were chasers, Molly and Arthur were beaters, and Bill was keeper.

Angelina had brought her Quidditch balls with her. The Weasleys didn't have them.

Ginny was an excellent keeper. Charlie's team was far from good. But they had a lot of fun. Ginny stopped all the score attempts, which was good, because Hermione turned out to be a natural Chaser, that's not what Harry had thought, because last time he saw Hermione fly, she wasn't that good, but that must have been the nerves. He had seen her fly twice, in their first year, with flying lessons, she was nervous because she couldn't learn it from books. And the other time was also in the first year. When they were going after Voldemort and Quirrell, she was nervous then, but that didn't surprise Harry.

Now however, she wasn't nervous at all, she had a lot of fun.

Two hours later, it was 340-0 in the advantage of Harry's team, when Harry suddenly saw Charlie dive. It was true what they said. He was good enough to play for England. But because he had a very old broom, Harry quickly passed him and caught the snitch.

The game was over. Harry's team won with 490-0, but the losers didn't mind. They had such a wonderful time playing it.

Angelina asked Katie, Fred, George and Harry if she could talk to them for a minute without the others. So they left and stopped at a tree, she made sure nobody could hear them, and said, "Wood left, so we don't have a keeper anymore. That means we need a new one, am I right?" The boys nodded. "I saw Ginny today, and I think she's a very good keeper, she stopped the Quaffle every time, and Hermione is a good chaser. I suggest we take Ginny as the new keeper of our Gryffindor team." Everybody agreed with her, Ginny was a good keeper.

"We also need a new captain, and we can't decide who, unless Alicia is with us. But I personally think Harry should be the captain." Harry blushed, Fred and George agreed.

"I will owl Alicia tonight. Tomorrow we will know who our new captain will be."

They all went to take a quick shower, because they were all perspiring like hell. It was 35 degrees, and Harry had never experienced it that hot, it was tropical.

Mrs. Weasley was first, and when she was ready, she went down to cook immediately, Harry and Ginny were the last one to shower, and when they both were dressed, the dinner was just ready.

Mrs. Weasley already proved that she was an excellent cook, but she proved it again. It was delicious.

After dinner, Percy and Penelope stood up.

Percy asked for attention. And said, "Penelope and I have to tell you something," Molly was staring curious at them. Penelope took it from Percy and told the rest of it.

"I haven't had my period for two months now, and two months ago Percy and I… well… you know, we did it two months ago. That means I'm pregnant."

Everyone looked stunned, Molly and Arthur were almost crying of happiness. "We're going to be grandparents," Molly said quietly to Arthur.

"Wow! I'm going to be uncle!" Ron yelled at Percy. "Thanks man!"

Ron looked really happy.

Angelina however looked really concerned to George. Harry could guess why.

Once everyone congratulated them, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went to Ron's room.

Ron said, "We four will be sleeping here."

Harry looked around, and saw there were only two beds in the room.

"Where is Hermione going to sleep?"

"Hasn't someone told you yet?" Hermione said astonished.

"Told me what?" said Harry.

"Ron and I are dating, just as you and Ginny."

Harry looked shocked. "I… I wouldn't have thought that, since when?"

"You remember me giving you a kiss on your cheek? Well, when you were gone, I gave Ron one too, but he kissed me back, on my mouth. Then I realized I was in love with him, there always were two boys in my life, and I was never able to decide which one was the right one that was the moment I discovered it."

"Who was the other boy?" Harry asked curious.

"It was you. Ginny don't be mad at me, it's all over now," Hermione said quietly.

He should have known, he didn't need to ask her; Ron and he were the only two boys in her life.

"That's why there are only two beds in this room, for four people. One for me and Harry, and one for Hermione and Ginny."

They all looked at him as if he said he was a Death eater.

"Just kidding!" he said, when he saw their faces.

They all laughed.

Harry then asked, "Why don't Ginny and I sleep in her room?"

"Because that's where Charlie and Bill are sleeping. And of course so you won't do anything inappropriate," Ron answered.

The next morning, when they woke up, it was still very hot outside.

Harry and Ron decided to wear no T-shirt, only shorts.

Ginny had the same clothes as she had worn with the house warming party.

Hermione wore the same as Ginny but in pink.

They went down and saw that everybody was awake already.

"We couldn't sleep because of the heat," Arthur said.

"I suggest we go swimming today, in the lake near the house," he said. Everybody agreed, only Harry didn't, Molly noticed that and asked him why.

"Well, you all know the Dursleys, they hate me. They never taught me how to swim, they hoped I would drown one day."

"But how did you do that second task?" Angelina asked.

"I used gillyweed, that made me breath underwater, but I also knew how to swim because of it."

"I will teach you, I have been swimming since my fourth, it is my hobby and I'm really good in it," Ginny said.

After breakfast, they went upstairs again. To change into their swimming suits, Harry and Ginny waited outside Ron's chamber, because Ron and Hermione changed first. When they were ready, Harry and Ginny went in.

Suddenly Harry realized he had no swimming suit, someone knocked on the door. It was Ron.

He realized too that Harry didn't have a swimming suit.

"Never mind," Harry said, "Watch this." He took an old pair of trousers, pointed his wand towards it and changed it into a swimming suit.

"Harry! You know you can't do magic outside school!" Ron yelled.

"I can," Harry said, "The ministry allowed Ginny and me to do magic."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I will tell you later, may we please change now?"

"Okay." Ron said, and he left.

Ginny took her clothes off and Harry did too.

Ginny searched in her trunk, and she found a blue bikini. She put it on.

It looked really sexy Harry thought, while he put his own swimming suit on.

They went outside. Hermione wore the same bikini as Ginny.

"Coincidence," Ginny whispered to Harry.

On their way down they met Penelope and Percy.

It was clear that Penelope was pregnant; her belly had grown a little.

Everybody except Ginny was as white as snow. Ginny was rather brown; she must have spent a lot of time in her bikini, when she was in Holland. She noticed that everybody was white, and she told Harry and Hermione about her summer in Holland. "When I was in Amstelveen, the town I spent my vacation in Holland, I used to swim every Friday evening, in a local swimming pool called 'De Meerkamp', I also sail a lot, at a water sport club called 'Water Sportvereniging Amstelveen,' 'WSA'. Sailing is my favorite hobby. I sailed every time I went visit them ever since I was eight years old. The club I sail with is not that big. It only has 200 members. That's what makes it so fun to be there. You know everybody. I met my best friends there. We've got party's there. Barbecues, night sailing and I've heard that in the winter you can skate there as well. It's the best place to be in the whole world."

Harry was slightly jealous of her. He never had things like that. He thought about how it would be to have so many friends, a place where you always meet, and a place where you always walk around in swimming suits.

When they came to the lake, they saw they were the first.

Ron, Penelope, Percy, Hermione and Ginny dived in the water, but Harry just stood there, on the land. The water was deep, he had no gillyweed, he was afraid he would drown; he could swim a little bit, but not in deep water.

Ginny came out to show Harry a little stair to get into the water.

She went in first. She was very near to the little stair, and Harry slowly came down. When he hit the water, she grabbed him tight and guided him to a place where he could stand. She let go of him.

Then she showed him how to swim breaststroke. After 15 minutes of trying, he finally managed the keep his head above, even when he was in the deep water.

After half an hour, the others came. They were playing in the water, they were lying in the sun for hours, and they were picnicking. Mr. Weasley turned a piece of wood, into a small sailboat. Ginny got in and Harry followed her. She explained a bit about how the boat worked. It was really easy, Harry thought.

Just when the wind came, she was finished with explaining. And they were sailing, it was even better than Harry could have dreamed, it was great. "Woohooooo!!!" Harry yelled, when there was a strong wind.

After sailing a couple of rounds around the lake, they went back, to lie down in the sun.

They lay next to each other, on the same towel. Ginny lay on her back, with her eyes closed for the sun. Harry lay on his side, looking at his girlfriend. "You look so beautiful," he said, "I just can't get my eyes of you, you look more beautiful than a Veela."

At this, she turned around, and she looked at him. She smiled. Harry had never seen her so happy.

"Thank you," she said, "That's the nicest thing someone ever told me."

She threw herself on Harry. Now she was lying in top of him, her head, above his head. He looked in her beautiful, blue eyes; she looked in his green eyes. And she kissed him. It was the best kiss ever. She felt something becoming hard between her legs, she and Harry had the same size, so where her tummy stopped, Harry's tummy stopped. She knew what she felt, she was excited too, but that is the advantage of being a girl, you can hardly see or feel it when a girl is excited. Boys have something that always betrayed them. She knew from her roommates that most boys don't like that.

They had a wonderful day. Ginny felt as if she was back in Holland, with her friend, on the WSA. Arthur and Molly left for an hour, and came back with a barbecue and meat.

Harry and Ron organized the barbecue. They did it in the Muggle way. Because it was more fun to put the coal in it, and try to produce the fire, with an ordinary Muggle cigarette lighter, and to blow air in it, to make flames.

When they were finally ready to put the meat on it, everybody cheered for Ron and Harry.

The barbecue was delicious.

During dinner, Ginny whispered in Harry ear, "I told them what to buy for a perfect Muggle barbecue, they went to the village nearby and bought all the stuff in a Muggle shop. I gave them some pounds, which I had left from the airport, when I got back."

Harry smiled, "That was a good idea of you. I really loved it. Maybe we can take the barbecue to Hogwarts, and ask Dumbledore if we may barbecue, in Hagrid's garden or somewhere else."

"Good idea, let's ask now." Ginny answered.

She stood up and everybody looked at her.

"I was wondering if we could take the barbecue to Hogwarts this year, we could barbecue with Hagrid, in his garden."

"Of course you can take it with you, it's yours, remember?" Molly said.

"That's a really good idea of you, Ginny!" Fred and George screamed.

"Actually it was Harry's idea," Ginny said.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley woke them up early. "Diagon Alley today, rise and shine!" she said, while she opened the curtains. The light of the sun blinded Harry's eyes, he was used to dark.

Then he saw Hermione lying on Ron's tummy, she was still sleeping, Ron was awake. He gently stroked his hand through her hair. Then she woke up, "What's they matter honey?" she said, being unable to control a big yawn. "Diagon Alley today, we have to get up early."

Molly looked at them; she knew they were sleeping in the same bed. But she never saw them actually lying like that. She didn't like the look of her youngest son, in bed with a girl, or the look of her youngest daughter, in bed with a boy. She turned around and left the room.

"Harry," Ron said," can you please make that privacy-screen?" Every morning, when they woke up, Harry magiced a privacy-screen between the two couples. They couldn't hear or see the other two.

When he finished the screen, he threw of the duvet, which revealed the morning beauty of Ginny, in her pajamas. He kissed her, and started to take her pajamas of. She did the same with him. Harry lay on Ginny, who only wore her bra, and her panties. He only wore his pants. He kissed her, and they turned around. Ginny was lying on top now. He slowly took off her bra and they turned around again. He kissed her breasts, which were beautiful shaped. And she slowly took of his pants. She always loved to play with it. He did the same to her. They were lying like this for a few minutes, kissing. She felt the hard thing between her legs again. Then they got out of bed. And got dressed. This is how their usual wake up looked like. Ron and Hermione always came out of the room, exactly when Harry and Ginny came out. They must have been doing the same, every morning, he thought to himself.

After breakfast, they all prepared to go to Diagon Ally. They only had one problem. That was unfortunately a major problem. Mrs. Weasley had planned to Diagon Alley today, and she thought to get the lists of school supplies yesterday. But they didn't get them yet.

Suddenly there was a very large owl, which carried eight envelopes, one for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, Ginny, Fred and George.

Hermione opened hers. There was a note on top of the list that said.

_This year, there will be a new subject for the fifth, sixth and seventh years students, Domestic science. It will replace Divination. If you don't have Divination, you will have it as an extra subject. Arithmancy won't be taught at Hogwarts this year. You will all hear about that later._

"Oh no!" Hermione yelled, "Arithmancy is my favorite subject, but I will have to use a time-turner when I do have it. I guess I can see Domestic science as a replacement of Arithmancy then."

"Domestic science?" Ginny said, "does that mean we are going to learn how to cook, do the dishes, clean up a house and wash dirty clothes? We're going to learn how to be a housewife!"

"I guess so, but I'm NOT going to learn to be a housewife. I think I will try to be a houseman instead!" Ron said, unable to stop his sudden urge to laugh very loud.

Everybody else laughed too.

They all took a little bit of Floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Diagon Alley."

When everybody had arrived, Harry was shaking all over his body; he hated Floo powder.

They separated. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were on their own now. First they went to Gringotts, the wizard bank.

When they came to the Weasley's vault, Ron and Ginny almost fainted, (Ron: Hey guys pass out they don't faint! Stupid author. Author: All right Ginny almost fainted and Ron passed out. Ron: Too true… Hey! Author snickers) there were hundreds of galleons in it. Ron filled his moneybag; he carried more money than he ever had. "How did we get that?" Ron asked still awed.

"I don't know." Harry, Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

Harry knew how they got the money; he gave Fred and George a thousand galleons last year.

Harry's safe looked as if it was just as full as it was when he was here with Hagrid.

"What did your parent do for a living?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know, I never even thought about it, but it must have been a good job, because I got a lot of money from them." Harry said.

"I know what they did for a living," Ginny said.

"What?!?!" Harry said, "How do you know what my parents did for a living?"

"Do you remember when I said your parents were colleges of my parent? I said that when we met for the first time. Your father was Minister of Magic!"

Harry gasped. "M-m-m-my f-father MOM? What did my mom do?"

"She was your father secretary, but when you were born, she stopped, to take care of you. My father was an English ambassador, in Holland. He visited you're father very often to discuss things. Remember Ron, dad Told us." Harry thought of what Sirius had said last year when they were talking about Crouch. "When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like a matter of time until Crouch got the top job."

Harry never really thought of that before, but now he did. Why a new minister of magic, why not just the old one, because the old one was dead when Voldemort disappeared.

"No I don't remember," Ron answered, shaking Harry out of his thoughts.

After Gringotts they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their books.

Four times the Standard Book of Spell (grade 5).

Four times Domestic Science, by Molly Weasley.

"By Molly Weasley?!?!?!?! That's my mom!" Ginny yelled.

"I didn't know your mother wrote a book." Harry said to Ginny and Ron.

"Neither did I!" Ron said. Ginny just nodded.

"It's a new book," said the manager, "Just came out last year. Your mother wrote it, Dumbledore asked her to do it. It sells terribly well, I've sold over 500 already, and I've just ordered 700. Not only scholars buy them. Almost every family wants one. It is a real hit, just as Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them. Your mother earns one galleon for every book sold."

So it was not Fred and George's money, Harry thought.

"That's how we got all that money in Gringotts!" Ron said.

When they were ready with buying everything, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mum!" Ron yelled, "Why didn't you tell us that we were rich now?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you," she said.

"Well, you did surprise me."

"I did? Well, I've got an even bigger surprise for you."

She handed Ginny, Ron, Fred and George a large parcel. Ron opened it first, it was a Nimbus 3001. Ginny, Fred and George had the same.

"Wow! Mum! I don't know how to thank you!" Ron said, tears running down his face of happiness.

"You don't need to thank me," she said.

Hermione got a photo album about Ron, there were pictures in it, from Ron's whole live. Pictures from Ron as a baby, Ron on his first day to school and Ron when he was 5 years old.

"He's so cute!" she said, looking more than happy, Ron on the other hand looked horrified.

Harry got a book about Quidditch. Harry's was about seekers.

Angelina got a book about chasers.

Thank you Mrs. Weasley/mum!" they all chorused very happy with their gifts.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. If you have suggestions, notice mistakes or simply want to review, the button is below and to the left.


End file.
